Various types of stake driver and removal tools are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a tool implement with integrated stake puller providing a working tool, including a hammer, a crow bar, or a mallet, in combination with a stake puller member having a toothed puller mouth for pulling a concrete foundation stake from the ground.